Belt clips have been provided on many devices so that the devices can be conveniently carried by the person using the device. This is especially true of electronic devices such as pagers, cellular telephones, and numerous other electronic devices. Most prior art belt clips are more or less permanently affixed to the device housing, and often require special tooling to assemble the belt clip to the device housing. Some prior art belt clips have been designed to allow the belt clips to be easily assembled to the device housing when the device is to be carried on the belt or in a pocket by the person using the device. Such belt clips were often easily removed from the device housing, thereby providing a "clipless" devices which were often more conveniently carried in a pocket.
Many devices which are carried on the belt were provided with displays which were used to display information which was received. In many instances, such displays were not always located on the top of the device, but rather were located on the front surface of the device. When a message was to be viewed in such a device, the device generally had to be removed from the belt so as to enable the person using the device to view the message. To alleviate the problem of removing the device from the belt, various prior art holsters were designed which allowed the device to easily removed, or be rotated into a position such that the display could be viewed. While holsters which allowed the device to be removed or rotated resolved the problem of viewing the display, such holsters often added significant cost and were often lost.
What is needed therefore is a belt clip which can be easily assembled to the device housing, and which allows the device to be rotated so that the display can be easily viewed. In addition to allowing the device to be rotated to allow easy viewing of the display, the belt clip should also be rugged and maintain the device in a position latched to the belt clip even when external forces are applied to the device housing.